More
by Grayswandir
Summary: While at a party, Wufei finds someone he likes. Approaching him with a rather blunt proposition, will Wufei get what he bargained for? 05x01, citrus within


More

By Grayswandir

Disclaimer: Don't own, just borrowing, will return

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON, Don't like Don't read

Answer to a challenge that was given to me by a male friend. We were sitting in the cafeteria at the university reading the College Times. While working on the crossword, one of the answers caused him to reply "That would be great line for a yaoi." Thus spawning this. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Staring at the crowd around him, Wufei eyed one Japanese teen and lust bubbled up within him. Sauntering up to the teen, Wufei asked, "Ever given someone a blowjob?"

"Wha-?" The boy was confused.

"You have a pretty mouth." Wufei interrupted. "Have you ever eaten head with that mouth of yours?"

Realization dawned, and features hardened. "No. I am not a cocksucker."

"Have you ever had a blowjob?" Wufei persisted. At the Japanese's hesitation, Wufei pounced on the opening. "They say the taste is quite fulfilling."

Anger clouded Prussian blue eyes, as the Japanese boy asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

Drawing the Japanese to him, Wufei whispered in his ear, "Because you look like you'd enjoy it."

Spluttering was halted as Wufei pressed his lips onto the pretty mouth. The succulent, pouty lips quickly surrendered, opening in a gasp as the Chinese's hand traveled up the back of his shirt. A long sinewy member pushed through parted lips, roaming the warm cavern with precision.

Golden arms wrapped around Wufei's neck. Pouty lips opened wider, another tongue joined in the passionate kiss. Long, limber legs wrapped around Wufei's waist.

Lungs burning from lack of oxygen forced the oblivious lovers apart.

Wufei, recovering quickly, whispered into the still gasping teen's ear, "I believe a more. . . private setting is in order."

Unable to reply, the Japanese boy rested his head against Wufei's neck, panting as he continued to recover.

Carefully cradling his bundle, Wufei exited the main dance hall of the mansion and moved towards a private bedroom. Wufei moaned as butterfly kisses were placed upon his neck and traveled down his jaw, swiftly approaching his lips. Once again lips pressed to lips and tongues warred together.

Growling, Wufei threw open the first bedroom door he got to and dropped his load on the bed. Whimpering ensued as Wufei wrenched his lips free and released the arms and legs from their hold on his body. Shutting and locking the door, he returned to the beauty on the bed.

The Japanese immediately pulled Wufei underneath him. Instantly, nimble fingers worked diligently down the buttons on Wufei's shirt as a talented tongue continued to tantalize already parted lips. As the shirt parted, the same tongue moved lower.

Hot sucking moisture and pinching fingers toyed with Wufei's nipples. Wufei groaned at the combination of sensations as his cock started to harden even more. The playing hand moved to the other nipple as that mouth quested further down his chest. A hot tongue traced the slender abs before dipping into Wufei's navel. The free hand slowly loosened the belt and pulled the pants off over Wufei's tight butt.

The again free hand trailed up Wufei's leg to tickle his inner thigh. Again, Wufei gasped and his cock started weeping. Moaning, he grabbed the head of chocolate brown locks and directed that sensational tongue to the leaking precum.

"Taste it!" He demanded.

The pert pink tongue flicked out and lapped at the leaking slit at the tip of Wufei's dick. Wufei moaned as he bucked his hips, forcing that mouth to take him. Warm, wet heat overcame the chill that the room's air held. A slow, tentative tongue rubbed down the outside of Wufei's shaft. Thrusting, Wufei mewled in disappointment as the tongue continued to move at an excruciatingly slow pace.

"Go faster." He whimpered.

Wufei nearly sobbed as the mouth and tongue completely disappeared.

"Patience." That silken, lust-filled voice was filled with mirth. Growling, Wufei tried to buck but his attempts failed. Strong hands clasped onto Wufei's hips and pinned him to the bed. Protests fell silent as ivory teeth nipped at his tip.

Wufei moaned as that tongue once again took hold of its captive audience. Ever so slowly, that mouth moved further down the length of the hardened member. Wufei nearly weeped with anticipation as the mouth made an attempt to swallow his member completely. The sucking, swallowing, and the fondling of his balls did Wufei in. He screamed his lover's name as he released his seed.

Spent, Wufei panted as his lover released his slowly softening member. Pulling Wufei into his arms, the Japanese lover smirked while waiting for the panting to be controlled.

Glowing, Wufei smiled. "How was it?"

A seductive whisper of "Please sir, I want some more" in a faux-British accent was Wufei's answer.

The Japanese boy laughed at the confused "who-are-you-and-where-did-you-put-my-lover" look on Wufei's face. 

"You lost."

"What?! How did I lose, Yuy?"

"Just now, and when you came." Heero smiled at the frustrated look on Wufei's face.

"That's not fair!" Wufei protested.

"Yes it is." Heero smirked. "Now give it back."

Frowning, Wufei pulled the book _Oliver Twist_ out of his discarded jeans' pocket.

~Owari~


End file.
